


The Winchester Brothers and Me

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Nightmares, Pining, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lexi was just an ordinary girl until one day a demon attacked her and her family. She found herself surrounded by new people telling her crazy stories about a world she thought didn't exist. She had to learn quickly to not trust anyone if she was going to hunt it down and kill it. But what she didn't expect was to get attached to the Winchester Boys. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm adding in a lot of charecters that died because I miss having them on the show and it's just a lot more fun of a story.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I know the first chapter is really short. I already wrote like 6 chapters of this. Let me know if you're interested in me continuing the story.

I open the front door of the impala but before I can get in I hear Sam's voice cut through the sound of my ears ringing. 

"Hey, Lex it's my turn to get the front," said Sam with a smirk on his face. 

I responded by getting into the car and sticking out my tongue. 

Sam had to duck to get in the back and when he did he automatically started yelling at me. "I'm the one that almost died in there and you couldn't even give up the seat," exclaimed Sam.

"Yeah right sure!" I replied full of sarcasm. Honestly, it was a pretty simple hunt.

"You two argue like 5 year olds," Dean said impatiently as he got into the drivers seat of the impala. 

We had just finished taking down a nest of vamps and I was looking forward to a relaxing drive home when I heard the radio start blasting Highway to Hell by AC-DC. 

"Really Dean, do you think this is appropriate seeing how we just bailed you outta there?" Sam said as he reached into the front and lowered the volume. 

"Come on Sam, I'm good. I mean it and you're no fun!" said Dean with a ridiculous smile on his face. 

"How long until we're back at the bunker?" I cut in. 

Dean looked over at me and sighed, "About 10 hours if we don't hit too much traffic." It was about 3 in the morning and I was exhausted. 

"Ok then I think I'm gonna go to sleep for a bit, make sure you wake me when we get there," I replied. I watched both boys nod before I turned back around and looked out the window until it all faded to black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up to Sam nudging my shoulder gently from the backseat. I look out the window and see that we are just arriving at the bunker. "I can't believe I slept through the entire ride," I exclaimed as I got out and stretched. 

Dean was just opening the door to the bunker and waved for me to come over. 

I quickly grabbed my bags out of the trunk and ran up to Dean. "What's up?" I shouted. 

Dean walked inside and collapsed on the couch. "It's nice being home," responded Dean. 

After all, this was our home and Dean and Sam were my family. 

Sam walked in and stated very matter of factly "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to my room to sleep." He then walked away to the other side of the bunker where are rooms are. 

I was starving so I went to the kitchen and yelled for Dean to see if he wanted anything but he was already sleeping so I just ate a bag of chips and a soda. 

I decided that I also needed to shower so I went to my bathroom- the boys share one because there are only two- and I didn't even bother getting undressed. I just turned on the hot water and let it wash away all the blood and guts that were covering me from head to toe.


	2. A Lead

I wake up to hear Dean banging on my door. "Rise and shine," he yelled. 

I quickly got up and threw on clothes. I opened the door to see Dean standing there leaning on the wall. "This better be good," I snarked. It was 6 A.M. and I was dead tired. 

"Oh it is," Dean chuckled. I was giving Dean a very dirty look when Sam handed me a cup of coffee. "Feeling better now?" he said with an adorable look on his face. 

I smiled and joked, "Sam Winchester, I love you more than you can understand right at this moment." 

"I know you do," he said in a melancholy tone like he knew what I was going to say, as Dean and him walked into the living room and sat on the couch. 

I followed and saw that Cas and Bobby were also sitting there. "I guess this is big if you both are here," I chuckled. 

Cas went to say something but Bobby cut in, "We think we have a lead on what killed your family." 

I looked at Bobby and then at Sam and Dean with what was probably a very shocked reaction to Bobby's bluntness. We had been trying to track down who or what killed them for almost three years now. I started hunting then with some help from Sam and Dean of course. "Well where are we off to?" I replied looking at Dean now. 

"We're going to stop at the Roadhouse and talk to Ash, then we'll see," responded Dean. 

"I guess I'll go pack a bag then," I said as I quickly walked to my room trying not to fall apart. I was sitting on my bed when Sam slowly opened the door and sat next to me. I looked up at him and a tear ran down my face. 

He quickly pulled me into a giant hug and I was leaning against his chest unable to stop crying. "shhhh it's ok, I'm here it's ok," he whispered to me as he rubbed my back trying to calm me down. 

I looked up at Sam, my eyes puffy and tear soaked. He gave me a small hopeful smile that let me know he would always be here. I wiped my eyes and got up pulling my almost already packed duffel bag from under the bed. I looked back at Sam trying to smile but he knew that it was full of pain. I turn away quickly and I can hear him sigh as I throw some last minute stuff into the bag and zip it. 

Sam walked up behind me and took it out of my hand. "You're shaking, let me do this," he whispered as he pulled the bag out of my hand. 

I turned to reply but his back was to me as he searched through my closet for my leather jacket. 

When he finally found it, he handed it to me with a soft smile and put my bag on the bed. "Thank you," I said half smiling. "I'm ok though," I stated before he could answer and pulled my jacket on. 

He smirked in a way that made me feel fine if only for a second before the grief settled in again. He leaned in and gave me a small kiss on my forehead before picking up my bag and walking out of the room to the garage I assume. 

I quickly ran over to the mirror and picked up my eyeliner to try and salvage my appearance but it was no use. My eyes were bloodshot and my cheeks were red and puffy. No make-up could fix that so I walked back out into the living room. 

"Sam took your stuff to the garage and they're all in the car waiting for you when your ready," Cas told me as he looked at me with pity in his eyes. 

"Thank you Cas," I responded as I grabbed a box of goldfish and headed for the car. When I got there I climbed into the back next to Sam and we were ready to go.


	3. The Road House

About halfway through the ride, Dean broke the uncomfortable silence by placing a Metallica tape into the radio.   
Bobby looked back at me with sad eyes and I saw that Dean was checking on me in the rear view mirror too. 

Enraged and ashamed I snapped, "You all keep looking at me like at any moment I'm going to break down or lose it. I'm fine! Yes my family died, but you all knew that already so could you please wipe the pity off your face and talk to me like i'm not a suicide risk." 

I looked up at Dean and I could tell that he didn't know what to say. Sam leaned over and put him arm around me to show that he was here for me. He probably just thought that I was overeacting out of grief but really I just wanted to be left alone. 

I turned away from Sam and stared out the window, listening to the music for the rest of the ride allowing them to continue to worry about me. I knew that nothing that I said would make a difference right now. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It felt like we had been driving for days when we finally arrived. It had really only been about 4 or 5 hours but I couldn't focus on a single thought for any longer than 2 minutes. I just kept thinking about that night, the one that changed everything forever and took my little brother away from me. 

Dean broke my train of thought when he slammed on the brakes in the parking lot stopping the car short and slamming me into the back of his seat.   
"Dick!" I mumbled under my breath, clearly not low enough because I could hear Sam chuckling as he stepped out of the car. I followed and opened up the trunk pulling my stuff out. 

We slowly walked to the door because we could hear Jo and Ellen fighting as usual. I looked at Sam, Dean, and Bobby and whispered, "I'll handle this guys." 

I half-smiled thinking of how I hated having fights like this with my mom and also how much I miss them now. 

When I walked through the door Ellen was behind the bar holding Jo's phone hostage while Jo was on the other side screaming at her. 

"Hey," I yelled just loud enough to get their attention. 

They both turned to look at me and smiled warmly before going back to a staring contest. 

"What's going on?" I asked. 

Ellen replied by handing Jo her phone and giving her a dirty look. "Nothing, sweetheart. Where are the boys?" she responded. 

Just then Sam walked in followed by the others- Cas had just arrived as well. Everyone exchanged greetings and started talking. Ellen and Bobby begin chatting about the weather and possible demon sightings while Jo and Dean boasted about their most recent kills. Cas awkwardly listened to Dean and Jo while occasionally adding in details about what mess was going on in heaven. Sam even found Ash and began talking about their laptops and other nerd stuff I didn't care about.

For a second I finally forgot what had happened- all my grief- until I was pulled back to reality by Ellen's question, "How long has it been?" 

I could feel everyone staring at me- Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Ash, Cas, Dean, and Sam- waiting for me to choke out an answer. I knew exactly how long but it took me a moment until I could answer. "It'll be three years tomorrow." I answered without hesitation. 

Dean cut in braking the awkward silence and drawing attention away from me by saying, "Alright so are we gonna get to work or not, cause if we aren't I'm starving!" 

I looked at him and mouthed "thank you" before Sam snarked back at him "Dean, when are you not hungry?"

Everyone laughed and picked up their stuff heading to drop it off at their rooms before dinner. 

I followed watching everyone go to their normal rooms. We stay here whenever we're in town so we're pretty used to the setup.

Sam and Dean share the one all the way down the hall to the left while I room with Jo across from them. Cas "sleeps" in Ash's room which is right next to the boys'. Lastly, Ellen has the master bedroom and Bobby sleeps in the guest one in a seperate hallway from us. They joke that it's the adult rooms forgetting how old we actually are. 

It's nice sometimes having people that feel like they've known you their entire lives. Considering that almost all the people that have are dead and the others wouldn't even recognize me anymore. These people here right now are the ones I would consider my family. This is who I have left.


	4. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone please give me some feedback because I think this sucks and I'm ready to abandon it. I have like three more chapters already written, should I continue posting?

About 30 minutes later I heard Ellen yell from the kitchen that dinner was ready. 

I swear I could here Dean jump up from the bed before we all ran into the dining room. 

Jo decided to mix up the music today and play some newer rock. Dean mercilessly teased her about it saying, "What now you're too good for the classics?"

I swear if he would only ask her out, they would be the cutest couple but it will never happen. He's too full of himself to ask her out and she's too proud to even consider saying yes. Plus he's got eyes for someone else. 

Ellen's dinners are the best. They make it worth the drive out here alone. 

We all sat around the table waiting for Ellen to finish putting the food on it. When she finally sat down I swear it was like we hadn't eaten in a year.

"So what's the lead?" I cut in once everyone had grabbed their food. 

Ash replied, "Omens. We found some readings that match the ones three years ago. We're not exactly sure if it's the same demon but it's very close. I can show you after dinner." 

I smiled. "Thank you for all the help Ash. When I first asked you I wasn't sure if you would be able to help or if you'd even want to but you've really been here for me- all of you," I responded looking around the table at all my friends. 

Ellen just looked shocked. "Of course we'd help you sweetheart. We're all hunters. We've all been where you've been, " she responded kindly before Jo cut in, "Plus if we can take out one more evil son of a bitch you can bet that we'll try." Everyone laughed and went back to their dinner, talking about nonsense. 

When we had finished dinner, Jo and Ellen began to clean up. Sam, Bobby, Dean, and I were all pretty beat from the car ride but no one wanted to say anything. 

Dean looked at Cas and smirked. "Hey Wings, wanna teleport to the store and see if they have any pie?" he chuckled. "I love me some pie!"

Cas rolled his eyes and replied, "Fine Dean. I'll be back in five." He disappeared no doubt on his way to the store. 

"That was mean Dean," Sam stated. 

Dean just snarked, "What? He didn't have to go if he didn't want to. Besides what's a party without some pie?" 

"Well unless we're going to brake out the whiskey and do some shots, I think I'm just gonna go to sleep," I joked. "I'll catch you guys in the morning." 

Dean and Sam looked over at me. "Come on. It's not even 9 o'clock. Stay up with us and have some fun," Dean almost begged. 

"You know it's not the same without you. Who's gonna brake up our fights?" Sam chimed in. 

I laughed and replied, "Alright Alright. Half an hour. Maybe longer if you share that pie with me!" 

"Deal," Dean said with a smile as he cranked up the music. "Wanna dance?" he asked. 

"Sure," I replied as I walked over to Dean and began dancing. 

Cas reappeared and placed the pie on the table. "I got two apple pies if anyone wants any," he yelled. "Dean?"

Sam half smiled and whispered, "I don't think he cares about the pie anymore," as he gestured to Dean dancing with me before he left for his bedroom.

I looked up and saw him leaving. "Sam?" I asked but he didn't answer. I turned back to Dean, smiled, and said, "I'll be right back." I followed Sam into his room. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" He asked. 

I replied, "I could ask you the same thing?" 

"That's funny. You should go back and hang out with Dean. By the way you two are pretty close. Anything going on there?" he asked almost upset.

Could he really be jealous? Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I sat next to him on the bed and laughed. "Nothings going on between us. We were just having fun." I answered. 

He rolled his eyes and snarked, "Yeah right. I've seen the way he looks at you."

"I can't control that Sam and he's just messing around. Anyways it doesn't matter because he's not the one that I like dumbass," I stated angry and embarrassed before storming out of the room and into mine.


	5. The Long Night

I woke up to silence. This was odd considering I'm never the first one awake. Sam is always up before me. Wait, it's the middle of the night. Where am I? I walked down the stairs and could hear them creak with every step. As I walked around in the dark, I couldn't tell where I was but this all seemed familiar somehow. Could this be my old house? 

My mom was standing in the kitchen and turned when she heard me. "What are you doing up Lexi? You should be in bed right now. It's very late," she said softly. 

I couldn't help but smile. It's been so long since I've heard her voice. "I know mom. I just needed some water," I answered.

"Alright dear. I'll get you some," she replied as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet. 

I turned on the light wanting to see her face again. She was so beautiful.

She handed me the cup of water and smiled. "I guess it's off to bed for you," she remarked.

I laughed and snarked back, "You know I'm 23 years old mom. I can decide for myself when I want to go to sleep." 

"I know I know," she laughed as she insisted. "I'm going to tell you what to do whether you're 5 or 50. It's my job." 

The lights began to flicker. It didn't seem strange. It was an old house and electrical problems occured every now and then. But this wasn't any ordinary malfunction. 

"I'll take care of it Lex. A wire probably just shorted out or something. You go on up to bed," she said. 

I went back upstairs to my room and quickly fell asleep. When I woke up the next time, I could hear Brady crying. As I leaped up and into his room, I suddenly stopped. 

He was sitting in the far corner of his room curled up. "Please Lexi. Help me," he cried out. 

"Mom what's going on? I can't move. Is Brady alright?" I asked. 

My mom was sitting on his bed staring at me. Her clothes were all bloody and I couldn't tell of it was hers or someone else's. "It's a shame you had to come in here. I was hoping you just stayed in bed. I really didn't want to have to kill you," she said emotionlessly. 

I panicked. "Who are you? Who's blood is that?" I asked. 

"I thought you were supposed to be the bright one. I'm your mom. And the blood? Some of it's mine. Most of it is your father's, who's no doubt long dead by now," she cleverly stated. 

"You're not my mother," I yelled. 

She almost looked offended. "True. I'm just the thing that's possessing her," she snarled as she got up and took a step towards Brady. 

"Don't let her hurt me!" He screamed. 

She frowned. "Stop crying!" she demanded. "Or I'll do a lot more than hurt you."

I couldn't help it. I started to cry. "Please, please just leave him alone. I'll do whatever you want," I begged. 

She laughed. "I don't want anything from you sweety. Fortunately for you I'm not allowed to harm you. See the boss says your 'special.' But him? He's fair game," she explained. 

"He's only 8. Please just let him go. He's no use to you," I reasoned. 

She sighed. "That's true. He's not important," she exclaimed as she walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. 

He nodded and ran into the closet. 

"Children are amazing. They'll listen to anything you tell them," she said as she locked the closet door. "Wanna see a trick?" 

The closet burst into thick red hot flames as Brady pounded on the door. 

I couldn't move. I was trapped inside my own body unable to save my younger brother. Screams soon turned into silence as smoke covered the ceiling. 

"Now you'll understand true pain like we all feel," she uttered before stabbing herself in the stomach. "I'll see you soon, sweety," she stated right before black smoke poured out of her mouth. 

I collapsed in a pool of agony screaming out for Brady. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up, covered in tears, to Sam shaking me and yelling my name. He was sitting on the bed while Dean and the others were standing in the doorway staring at me. It's been almost two years since I've had a nightmare like this.


	6. Repercussions

I tried to wipe away the tears as I stumbled to get out the words, "I-I'm sorry."

"Can we get a moment?" Sam asked and everyone cleared out. He turned back to me. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No," I quickly replied.

He half smiled. "Alright then. Can you at least tell me what it was about?" he asked.

I sighed. "It was the same as always. My last night with my mom and Brady. I guess talking about the demon brought the memory back," I answered.

"Ok that's a start," he said.

"I can't Sam. Just... not right now," I insisted. "Can we just talk about something else?"

There was a pause right before he smiled at me.

"I'm glad someone's happy," I snapped at him.

He apologized and added, "I'm just appreciating how amazing you look this morning."

I rolled my eyes. "Out of all the things you could say right now, it's that?" I teased.

Sam just smiled again. "I was being a jackass last night and I just wanted to try and make up for it," he explained.

"You make up for something by apologizing, not by giving lousy compliments," I replied.

"Ouch. I thought my compliment was pretty good," he insisted.

"Anyways, it's ok. I think you just got a little jealous," I joked.

His face got red. "Only because I'd be crazy not to have a crush on you," he responded.

I blushed. "Samuel Winchester-" I started before I heard the door slam open.

Jo walked in but stopped when she saw us sitting on the bed together. "Oh I'm so sorry...I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready," she apologized before she rushed out of the room.

We both couldn't stop laughing. Sam smirked and asked, "So what were you going to say before?"

I giggled and bit my lip. "It's not important," I answered.

He sighed and replied, "Alright, well I guess we should go get some breakfast. Plus I'm sure everyone is concerned about you." He stood up and held out his hand.

I quickly jumped up and grabbed it.

He always had a way of brightening my mood and making every situation better. Although I wasn't quite sure if I was ready for us, to be an us.

I stopped and let go of his hand. "Sam-" I studdered. "I'm not sure that I can do this. I like you a lot but I'm just not sure I'm ready for everyone to know it. I mean we don't even know what we are. What if they ask us? What do we say?"

He leaned in and gently kissed me. "I like you a lot too. This is our family. You know that they'll be happy for us no matter what," he explained and smiled.

"Alright. Let's do this," I exclaimed and grabbed his hand before walking out of the room with him.

When we came out into the living room, Dean was sitting on the couch while Cas was laying on him with his head in Dean's lap. "What took you so long?" Cas asked.

Sam smirked and answered, "We were talking."

"Oh I bet you were doing more than talking," Dean sassed and looked down at us holding hands.

I laughed. "I see that you two have been busy as well," I joked.

Cas blushed. "You think?" Dean asked and kissed his new boyfriend.

I turned to Sam and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "They look so happy." I smiled at them.

"You look so happy," he responded with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

I replied with a smirk, "I am happy."

Right then Bobby walked out of his room and we all turned around to look at him. "What are you all looking at, ya idgets," he said crankily.

I laughed. "I guess someone didn't get enough sleep last night," I teased.

Bobby just sighed. "Well we did all get woken up by you a half hour ago," he reminded me.

I looked down at the floor. "I'm sorry for that guys. I didn't mean to worry you all," I apologized.

Ellen jumped in, "Oh sweetheart don't worry about it. Bobby's just cranky cause you all have someone now and he's still alone."

Bobby just rolled his eyes and sat at the table.

Ellen came over and put her hands on his shoulders. "Although you could have someone if you were smart enough to realize it," she whispered in his ear with a smirk on her face before going back to helping Jo put breakfast on the table.

Everyone laughed and cheered. Dean yelled, "Go get em, tiger!" before refocusing on Cas. Bobby just continued drinking his coffee embarrassed.

Ellen turned to Cas and Dean and sassed, "Are you guys gonna continue feeling each other up over there or come enjoy some breakfast?"

Cas' whole face got red before he got up and walked over to the table taking a seat. Dean, Sam, and I quickly followed.

"Where's Ash?" Jo asked before joining us around the table.

Ellen just rolled her eyes and yelled, "Ash, if you want any breakfast you better get your ass in here!"

Ash came running out of his room shirtless yelling "I'm here, I'm here!" causing us all to start hysterically laughing. He sat down by Jo and I looked around the table at how happy we all were.

"So," I broke the silence, "What happened between you two last night after me and Sam went to bed?" I asked gesturing to Dean and Cas who were giggling.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Dean's POV of Last Night_

_Cas appeared and placed the pie on the table. He started talking to Sam but I couldn't hear what they said._

_Lexi looked at Sam and saw him leaving. "Sam?" She asked but he didn't answer. Lexi turned back to me, smiled, and said, "I'll be right back." She followed Sam into his room._

_I walked over to Cas and his pie. "What's Sam's problem?" I asked._

_Cas frowned. "He's just unhappy because he has feelings for Lexi and she agreed to dance with you. Plus the fact that you obviously share the same feelings that he does for her. I mean she's very attractive so I can see why you like her," he explained disappointed._

_I was very confused. "Cas, is there something you would like to tell me?" I asked._

_He chuckled. "Yes Dean. There is something I would like to tell you. I have done everything you asked of me. I run errands for you like going out and getting your pie and I get no thanks for this." He yelled dumping the pie on the ground. "She does nothing but insult you, yet you favor her to me?" he asked._

_I sat down next to Cas and smirked. "I don't favor her to you, Cas. In fact, I like you more than almost anybody. I don't have feelings for her either. She's a good friend and she's family. But you? You've been my best friend for years. I would die for you man. And you're the one that I have feelings for," I answered looking him right in the eye._

_Cas got all red. "I don't know what to say," he replied very embarrassed._

_I got up and grabbed two beers. "You don't need to say anything, Cas. I can see that you obviously feel the same way," I said. I laughed and handed him a beer before sitting down._

_"What's so funny?" Cas asked clearly confused._

_"Nothing. I just realized that all this time we've been ignoring what's right in front of us," I explained._

_Cas thought for a minute. "I'm not really sure how this is supposed to go but...Dean will you be my boyfriend?" he asked shyly._

_I smiled. "Sure Cas. I thought you'd never ask," I answered as I took his hand._


End file.
